


In the darkness

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, George and Elizabeth are dating, Het, Nyctophobia, Power Outage, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: During a power outage, George learns about Elizabeth’s fear.





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Trust me.”

It was a dark and quiet night, which suited George and Elizabeth quite well. They’d both had very stressful weeks at work, and had just been looking forward to spending some time together on a Friday night. It didn’t really matter that they weren’t talking or even doing anything. Lying on the sofa under a blanket, Elizabeth absentmindedly playing with George’s hair, was enough for them.

Their peace was interrupted by a loud ‘CLICK!’ and all the lights suddenly going dark. George was shocked by the darkness – just for a moment - but what alarmed him more was the sudden tight grip on his arm.

”Are you alright, Elizabeth?” George asked, puzzled, unable to determine her facial expression in the pitch blackness. Elizabeth let out a quiet, awkward laugh.

“Yes, George, of course.” Her voice sounded weak and shaky, and she was still holding onto George’s arm like her life depended on it.

“Elizabeth, I may not be able to see you, but I know when there’s something the matter.”

“It’s silly.”

“Nothing you say could ever be silly.”

Elizabeth sighed and relented. “I’m... afraid of the dark.” She waited, expecting to hear laughter. That’s how everyone had always reacted. Ross had laughed when she'd told him - and even if he didn’t mean it maliciously like he insisted, it still hurt. That’s why she didn’t like telling people about it, even her boyfriend of nearly six months. But George didn’t laugh.

Then she could feel his thumb slowly stroking up and down the back of her hand, a calming, comforting gesture. “I’m here, my love. Just keep holding my hand, and this will be over soon enough. Trust me.”

Elizabeth suddenly felt quite overwhelmed with emotion. Everyone had always said how heartless George Warleggan was — usually Ross — but he’d never been anything but beautiful and loving to her. “I love you, George.”

It was too dark to see, but somehow, Elizabeth knew that George had a huge smile on his face. “I love you too, Elizabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short :/
> 
> This was also posted to my Tumblr. My URL is forcebros.
> 
> I take requests, so if there’s something you’d like to see... feel free to ask!! (Especially if it has to do with George, Elizabeth, and/or Dwight :D)


End file.
